The Love Triangle of Pain
by Bluestarskye
Summary: A new transfer student named Kaito Shion transfers to Okasawa High School and two best friends, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine, fall for him. Will they still be friends? Will Kaito make a choice? Or will both girls be hurt? Rated M for minor smut, language, and gore. Couples: KaitoxLuka, KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka, MikuxLen, MikuxLuka
1. First Day with Him

It was the first day of school at Okasawa High School. In class Three A, there were two eighteen year old girls. They were best friends. There was a pink haired girl who went by the name of Luka Megurine, she was younger by three months. There was a blue haired girl, who went by the name Miku Hatsune. It was their last year of high school and they haven't dated at all.

"Hey Luka-san!" Miku yelled out as she waved her arms in the air. Luka walked over and smiled. "Looks like we will finally have a class together." Luka said as she sat down, Miku smiled and sat in the seat next to her and took out her iphone and started texting her friend Kagamine Rin, who was in the grade below.

"Attention Everyone! Turn off all electronic devices for the announcements!" The teacher said as she panned around the class to make sure all devices were put away. After the announcements were finally over, the teacher smiled and wrote her name on the board. It read ''. "Ann-sensei'. "Ohayo everyone! I'm Sweet Ann, but you should all call me Ann-sensei. We have a student who just transferred here from Mitakihara High School. He needs help getting around school, please welcome Kaito Shion!" Ann-sensei said as Kaito walked in the room. "I'm Kaito Shion, pleased to meet you all. I love ice cream and scarves." Kaito said as he looked at Ann.

"He's freakin hot.." Luka whispered to Miku and smirked. "Yeah I know right." Miku whispered back to Luka. "Sensei, where do I sit?" Kaito asked as he looked around the room.

"How about next to Luka-san?" Ann said as she pointed at the seat on the left of Luka. Luka smiled as Kaito sat next to her and unpacked his stuff.

Miku smiled and held her hand out to him "Hi I'm Miku Hatsune!" Miku said as she grinned. Kaito shook her hand and pulled out his binder. He glanced at Luka and smiled. 'I'm Kaito Shion!" Kaito said as he took Luka's hand and shook it. "Hey get your hands off my woman!' Gakupo said as he lifted up his math textbook and lifted it up in the air."Uh Gakupo..We aren't dating.." Luka said to Gakupo. "Gakupo-kun you're making your crush on Luka-san so damn obvious again!" A certain girl said. The long-purple haired teen glanced at Gumi and she smiled.

"Oh my freaking god...we're in the same class as Gumi-senpai this year…" Miku said as her eyes widened. "Isn't she the smartest girl in the entire school? Making it in the top three for every test taken in the entire country?" Luka said as she smiled. "Oh I swear it's no big deal at all!" Gumi said as she smiled and closed her eyes nervously.

:Hey Luka-san?" Kaito asked as he glanced at her."What is it Kaito-san?" Luka asked as she glanced back at him. "I was wondering if you and Miku could show me around the school?" He said as Miku looked over curiously. "Oh sure! Anything for you!" Luka said as she informed Miku about their smiled also as the bell rang for break. The two girls showed Kaito around and had a great time with him, by the time school was over, they both knew they would be great friends for as long as possible.

On the way home, Luka was acting awfully weird. She stopped in the middle of the pavement as her long, pink hair shadowed her eyes.

"Hey Miku, can I tell you something?"

**I bet you can all figure out what she is about to say but stay tuned its going to get much better later on. Tell me how to improve and please fav, comment, and follow. Thanks for reading the first chapter stay tuned for the next chapter!**

** ~ Blue-chan**


	2. Childhood Friends?

"What is it Luka-san?" Miku asked as she tilted her head to the side. "I-I.." Luka stuttered as she shivered nervously. "What? You what?" Miku said as she crossed her arms impatiently. "I have a crush on Kaito-kun.." Luka said as she smiled awkwardly. Miku's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Did I say it too early?" Luka said as she looked up and giggled. Miku started to laugh hysterically.

Two young blonde twins appeared behind the two laughing friends. "Oh hey look it's Miku-sama and Luka-sama!" The girl said as she ran to Miku. "HI MIKU-SAMA, LUKA-SAMA WHAT'S UP? HOW WAS SCHOOL? ARE THERE ANY NEW KIDS? DID YOU GUYS GET ANY CRUSHES?" Rin Kagamine asked as she jumped on Miku's back. "That's enough Rin-chan! Stop bothering Luka-sama and Miku-sama!" Her brother, Len Kagamine, said as he pried her off Miku. :You are such a damn asshole!" Rin said as she stuck her tongue out at Len. "YOU DID NOT YOU BITCH!" Len said as he pinched her cheeks. "HEY THAT HURTS YOU SCUMBAG!" Rin said as she punched Len in the held his stomach in pain. "That fucking hurt.." Len said as he pulled Rin's hair and her white bow fell off. "YOU PRETTY LITTLE BOY!" Rin said as she kicked Len's back.

Miku and Luka began to laugh even harder at the retarded twins fighting. "Hey you two that's enough!" A certain brunette said as she walked in between the twins and separated them from each other. Kaito came running after and sat on a bench with ice cream in his hand. "Meiko-chan you could've waited for me to get my ice cream before running off and prying those to idiots off each other." Kaito said with a look of annoyance on his face. He noticed Miku and Luka watching Meiko pry the twins off each other and he walked over to them. "Hey Luka-san, Miku-san." Kaito said as he smiled. "Oh hey Kaito-san! Do you know Meiko-senpai?" Luka asked Kaito as she tilted her head a little to the side."We're actually cousins so…" Kaito said as he took a bite of his ice cream. "So I was wondering, Luka-san, Miku-san, would you like to go eat ice cream together sometime? As friends I mean!" Kaito said as he flushed in embarrassment. "Oh sure! How about Saturday?" Luka said as she looked at Miku. "I have music lessons and singing lessons and all that crap so I'm not available until November..sorry!" Miku said as she smiled awkwardly. "Oh that's ok! Guess it's just me and Luka-san then.." Kaito said as he smiled at her. Luka blushed and smiled a little. "Oh shit! I'm about to pass my curfew!" Miku said as she ran off. "SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" she said as she disappeared from sight. Rin and Len ran off after her because they were out past their curfews."The boys dorm is up ahead, across the street from where Luka-san lives. She can accompany you there because I need to go to the girls dorm. Bye Kaito-kun see you soon!" Meiko said as she ran off.

"Should we get going?" Kaito asked as he looked at Luka. "Y-yeah lets get going.." Luka said as they began to walk to the dorman together. "Don't you remember me Luka-chan?" Kaito asked as he glanced at her with happiness in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Luka asked as she stopped and looked into his eyes. He pulled out a photo of him and Luka when they were kids playing at the beach. "Y-You're..Shion-kun…" Luka said as her mouth dropped open. "You moved away three years after that, but the on the Valentines Day before you left, I asked you if you could be my valentine and you said when we're older, and you left." Kaito said as he blushed deeply. "So this means?" Luka said as she blushed deeply. "I finally found you my princess...and you can finally be my Valentine Luka-chan." Kaito said as he smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "After these eight years of looking for you, I finally found you. Now we can finally be a couple." Kaito said as he pulled her into a hug.

Luka looked into his eyes and began to cry. "Kaito-kun..thats why I have a crush on you..because I know you.." Luka said as her cheeks turned tear stained. He cupped the back of her head and smirked at her. "May I please kiss you?" Kaito asked as he gazed into her eyes. "Since you asked so politely.." Luka said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her. "After all these years of waiting, I found you again Luka-chan."


	3. Jealous Much?

"Hi Luka-san!" Miku said the next day at school. She looked over to the left of Luka. "Hey where is Kaito-san?" Miku asked as she looked around the classroom. "I'm right here Miku-san!" Kaito said as he rushed over to Luka. "Hey Luka-chan! Have a good night?" Kaito asked as Miku crossed her arms and sighed. "Since when did you start calling her 'Luka-chan'?" Miku asked with jealousy. "Last night." Kaito replied as he looked at Miku with a confused look. "Oh just wondering. "Did you two make out or something last night?" Miku asked as she smirked at Luka and Kaito.

"I was walking past those two last night and saw them kiss. Right Gakupo-kun?" A voice behind them asked. "G-Gumi-senpai y-you saw that?" Luka stuttered as she shivered nervously. Gumi nodded and giggled. "I think you two are such a cute couple!" Gumi said as she grinned widely."Yeah we saw you two walking home together." Gakupo said as he shrugged.

Miku looked at Luka and frowned. "I thought you two were going to eat ice cream as friends.." Miku said as she pulled out a leek and whacked Kaito in the head with it. She then pulled out her bento box and slammed it on the desk. "Gosh Miku-san on your period?" Kaito asked as he frowned. "Oh yeah I made a mistake my classes don't start till next week so I can come. Looks like it's not a date anymore but a hangout! AND I'M NOT ON MY GODDAMN PERIOD YOU ASS FACE PERVERT!" Miku yelled as she slapped Kaito in the face..

"Jealous much Miku-senpai?" A pretty brown-haired girl asked. Gumi smiled and waved to the girl. "Who are you?" Miku asked with confusion. "I'm Kokone!" The girl said as she waved back to Gumi and smiled warmly. Miku slammed her hand on the desk. "I..am..not..JEALOUS!" Miku said as kicked her chair across the room.

"Uh Miku-san what was that?" Ann asked as she look at the raging diva. "I'm fine thank you very much! I'm going Rin and Len's classroom so see you assholes later!" MIku said as she stormed across the room. "I'm sorry but that will have to wait for lunch. Class is about to start Miku, so get back to your seats for announcements." Ann said as she sat at her desk and read some papers .Miku got her chair and slammed it behind her desk and sat down.

Class felt hella long to Miku. She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous of her best friend. Once lunch began, Miku left the room to eat alone.

"Do you think Miku-senpai is okay?" Kokone asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm going to look for Miku-san!" Luka said as she took her bento box and walked out the room.

She started at Rin and Len's classroom, 2-B, and didn't find her there. Luka went down to the outside of the school and found Miku sitting there alone eating. She walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Miku-san is everything okay?" Luka asked as she opened her pink bento box. "I-I'm fine Luka-san..aren't you supposed to be with Kaito-san?" Miku said as she began to tear up a little."Just tell me what's wrong Miku-san I'm worried about you." Luka said as she took a bite of her tuna. "It's just.." Miku said as she began crying. "It's what?" Luka said as she stopped eating. "I feel like you're going to abandon me for him. I really look up to you Luka and feel like you will leave me if you get with him." Miku said as she sighed and took a bite.

Luka looked over at Miku and hugged her. "I won't ditch you for him Miku-san. You're my best friend! I would never do such a thing!" Luka said as Miku cried even more. Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin, Len, and Kokone all came running down. "Miku-sama are you ok?" Rin said as she ran over and sat next to Miku and opened up her orange bento box. Rin hugged Miku and Luka as she smiled and comforted the two best friends.

"The whole group gathered around the two and opened their bento boxes, each with their favorite foods. Kaito sat next to Luka and opened his lunch. He came close to her ear and whispered, "Do you think Miku-san likes me?". Luka shook her head 'no' and continued eating her tuna.

"I heard that Kaito-san!" Miku said as she once again pulled out her leek and hit Kaito on the head. "Seems you like him." Gumi said as she put her hand on Miku's shoulder. "Hey Miku-san, Kokone-chan, Gakupo-kun, and I want to hang out with you after school, want to come?" Gumi asked as she and Kokone smiled. "Oh sure, Luka-san and Kaito-san need time to hang out by themselves." Miku said as she put her hand on her waist and flipped her hair. "Good because we need to talk to you about something." Kokone said as she,Gumi, and Gakupo walked off.

Kaito kissed Luka on the cheek and gave her a small box of pockey, which Luka loved. "Arigato Kaito-san!" Luka said as she hugged him. "Oh no problem. I also got got some candy from our old town here, the one that was your most favorite." Kaito said as he gave her a bag of tuna-shaped candy in vanilla, green tea, strawberry, and chocolate. Luka smiled and opened the bag and grabbed a chocolate one, her most favorite flavor. She ate it and frowned. "Is there something wrong with it?" Kaito asked as he looked into her eyes. "Kaito-san they're great...but I feel bad about Miku...I have to go Kaito..I'll see you in class I want to find Miku-chan…" Luka said as she walked to their classroom about to cry.


End file.
